mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Cobbler/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png|Apple Cobbler with Lyra Heartstrings. Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png The Last Roundup Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Sunbathing Apple Cobbler S2E18.png|Apple Cobbler, trying to sunbathe. Sunbathing Apple Cobbler helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie saves her day! Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Twilight Trixie S3E5.png Apple Family Reunion The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Season four Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie passing by Apple Cobbler and Florina S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Applejack talking on the microphone S4E14.png Big Mac on stage S4E14.png Pinkie Pie looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Main cast galloping towards the stage S4E14.png Leap of Faith Several ponies walking S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Season six On Your Marks Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Apple Bloom offering to buy pear jam S7E13.png Jeff Letrotski buying rugs from Burnt Oak S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle projects a magical barrier S7E14.png Twilight looks disapprovingly at the fillies S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Earth mare talking with Apple Cobbler MLPTM.png Apple Cobbler "couldn't book a stable!" MLPTM.png Apple family sings and pulls cider carts MLPTM.png Apple family members holding up pies MLPTM.png Refracted overhead view of Apple family MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle flies through Canterlot MLPTM.png Ponies waving to Princess Twilight MLPTM.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Ponies cheering loudly for Wonderbolts S8E18.png Road to Friendship Interior view of the Get On Inn S8E19.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse flying over the audience S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Flash suggests that Rockhoof see Mistmane S8E21.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png The Summer Sun Setback Apple Cobbler notices Braeburn collapse S9E17.png Braeburn weakly calls out to everypony S9E17.png Braeburn warns others not to eat food S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png Miscellaneous Apple Cobbler demo card MLP CCG.jpg